


under the sky that i saw in your eyes

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKise Day, AoKise Teiko Day, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M, Major character dead, Mentions of Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es un espejismo. El mismo de siempre, y que tantas veces le ha dejado con el corazón estrujado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 1





	under the sky that i saw in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caught in the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024829) by [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato). 



Aún no he abandonado la promesa que nos hicimos ese día,  
así que, cierra tus ojos  
y descansa pacíficamente.  
Una canción para ti.

—UNDER THE SKY . GRANRODEO

* * *

Es un espejismo. El mismo de siempre, y que tantas veces le ha dejado con el corazón estrujado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Es la misma alucinación de siempre, en la que siente el cuerpo de Kise a su lado, pero sabe que no está ahí.

(Que ya ni siquiera puede estar a su lado).

Afuera hace frío, la nieve cae a un constante ritmo que le hace pensar que el tiempo está detenido.

Pero no es así.

El tiempo no se detiene por más que lo desee. Las cosas nunca son sencillas, y por un momento está bien que no lo sean.

.

Es un espejismo. El mismo de siempre. Aquel en el que podía ver el estrellado cielo reflejarse en los bonitos ojos miel de Ryōta.

Aomine siempre pensó que el cielo se veía mejor en los ojos de Kise que bajo su mirada.

Pero el cielo ya no es el mismo. El tiempo tampoco, lo único que es igual es el dolor en su pecho acompañado de una extraña sensación de vacío que ha empezado a abrazar con el paso de los días.

.

Es un espejismo. El mismo de siempre.

La viva imagen de Kise cayendo frente a él, tan torpe y elegante como lo recuerda.

Pero no es igual que las otras veces. Esta vez es serio, horrible.

La sangre desperdigada por el pavimento y el inerte cuerpo del rubio le gritan que esto no está bien. Nunca está bien.

.

Es la misma alucinación de siempre, una promesa incumplida hecha bajo el estrellado cielo invernal.

Aomine aún puede verlo, tan lejano como el día en que llegó. Tan cerca con el día en que desapareció para siempre.

Las estaciones pasan, lenta y dolorosamente.

El tiempo se detiene de vez en cuando, pero es solo una tonta ilusión que quiere creerse.

Aomine intenta recordar los días en los que podía sentir algo, pero le es imposible.

Kise ha había llevado todo con él. Ryōta le había arrebatado todos sus recuerdos y emociones ese día.

La promesa sigue ahí. Siempre estará ahí, pero no existirá nadie que pueda ver qué ha logrado cumplirla.

Ni siquiera el cielo —ese terrorífico cielo nocturno que le recuerda que Kise ya no está— será testigo de eso.

Aomine había dejado de ver el cielo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No quiere recordar ese día, tampoco quiere vivir con ese peso sobre sus hombros.

.

Es un espejismo. El mismo de siempre.

Aquel en el que era feliz y Kise estaba a su lado, bajo el estrellado cielo invernal. Riendo. Prometiéndose estar siempre juntos.

Pero es solo un espejismo que parece llegar siempre que el invierno llega.


End file.
